1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a housing unit, and more particularly to a housing unit in which a certain unit is accommodated in a packaging case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a disc unit having disc media as a recording media is accommodated and secured in a packaging case and the packaging case is mounted in a data device in order to prevent backlash of the disc unit. When the disc unit is accommodated and secured in the packaging case, the number of parts and production steps is required to be reduced.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional packaging case which accommodates a disc unit. In FIG. 1, a packaging case 12 which accommodates a disc unit 11 comprises a case 13 and a lid 14, which are generally made of metal plates to be fixedly secured to each other. In side faces of the case 13 facing each other, a prescribed number of screw holes 15a are formed. In the disc unit 11, a prescribed number of screw holes 15b, which correspond to those in the case, are formed. The disc unit 11 accommodated in the case 13 is secured by screws 16a through the screw holes 15a, 15b. The lid 14 is formed with a bent shape to provide a top surface and a side surface in which a predetermined number of screw holes 17b are formed in the bent or side face. In a back face of the case 13, a predetermined number of screw holes 17a are formed corresponding to those in the bent or side face. The lid 14 is placed and secured on the case 13 accommodating the disc unit 11 by screws 16b through the screw holes 17a, 17b. That is, in FIG. 1, when the disc unit is accommodated in the case 13 and the case is covered with the lid 14, these parts are fixedly connected at six positions by the screws 16a, 16b. In the lid 14, a number of plate springs 18 (in FIG. 1, three plate springs) are provided by, for example, welding. The plate springs 18, when the packaging case 12 is mounted in a data device, cushion impact and prevent backlash.
In the above packaging case 12, the disc unit 11 and the lid 14 are secured to the case 13 by the screws 16a, 16b. Therefore, a number of parts and fabrication steps are involved. Also, since the case 13 and the lid 14 is made of metal material, the production cost is high.